Who Needs A Hero?
by Tif S
Summary: Spoilers for Flash Season Three and Glee AU: Barry knows he's made too many mistakes to go back on, and sometimes he wishes he'd never become the Flash. What happens when Music Meister breaks into STAR and makes his wish come true? He finds himself with a new identity and a new mission he never thought he'd take on, high school. (Pairings Klaine, Ryley Niff WestAllen Others TBD)
1. Regret

**_A/N: Okay so this idea came to me, well shamefully enough this was one of those midnight ideas that actually began to make sense enough to write. As far as Flash goes, spoilers for all of it, specifically season 3, as far as Glee goes possible spoilers for everything as well. I'll be mixing and matching. Since Darren Criss played Music Meister and Grant Gustin played Sebastian, I figured why not attempt a bit of crossover fun. This is a Flash post musical episode AU with a bit of an It's A Wonderful Life spin._**

* * *

 **Chapter One:Regret**

Barry was one of three people in STAR labs at the moment. HR was in the workshop somewhere trying to "help" with one of Cisco's gadgets (odd considering Cisco had left an hour ago) and Barry himself was walking to the medbay, walking...it was a strange sensation, strange but welcome. There was only so much running he could do. He didn't feel much in tune with the speed force at the moment. In fact it seemed more interested in lashing out. _If you want me to work with you, why won't you work with me?_ Barry wondered. But of course there was no answer. Even the near constant momentum of lightning was dulled by anger and grief, petulant refusal to cooperate. He pushed open the door to the medbay and took the spot, the same spot he'd been sitting in every night for the past two weeks since they had gotten back. Since he'd managed to get Wally back.

The younger speedster was out cold, finally asleep and unmoving save brief shivers which sent the cot squeaking. His vitals were normal, constant, speedster safe, unlike Barry's own. He didn't need Cait's equipment to know that his heart rate was thumping as quick as a rabbit's and his breathing was a shallow gasp. The sob was threatening to break through. Why did he get stuck with the burden? Jay was gone, Jesse was gone, Wally was compromised because of the force that was supposed to help them all. It had tortured him, practically broke him, and it was supposed to keep them safe. Hell if he felt safe at this moment. Even his proposal had been marred by the fear for Wally, how could he ask Iris for forever when both of their minds were on everything but each other? He had, she'd said yes, but the happiness was muddied.

He didn't want to be a hero. Just once he wanted the burden gone.

"How's he doing Flash?" The voice was copper, and Barry felt himself stiffen as the identity registered, as he zipped through memories the lightning assisting in _that_ regard, expert at further angering and traumatizing him: Kara and Moon River, pseudo Iris and Joe and Martin Stein and Merlyn and Cisco acting the parts of New York gangsters, Super Friends, the fear as the bullet made contact and he knew he'd probably die, until Iris.

Sure enough, he turned to see him. "Music Meister…" His voice lacked the same edge...and the man, warlock, alien, whatever he was, seemed to know it.

"Well isn't this a sight? It seems I was right after all." Music Meister shook his head. "It's a shame. Kid Flash did put up such a wonderful fight too. I guess it must have taken more than it seemed. Speed force, such a nasty, nasty master, wouldn't you say Barry?"

"What do you _want?_ " Barry narrowed his eyes.

"Tsk...so impolite. You know it isn't what _I_ want Barry. It's what you want."

"Like hell!"

"Oh really, so it isn't true that you wanna hang up the cowl?"

Barry's breath caught, strangling any reply as his gaze drifted to Wally, his thoughts drifting to Iris, to Joe, to Cisco and Caitlin, to Jesse, to his team. He'd hurt every one of them since becoming the Flash. He'd messed with their lives. It was true, he and Cisco and Caitlin had moved past the post Flashpoint ramifications as much as they could, but he still saw Caitlin clutching the necklace with tears threatening to fall. He saw the circles under Cisco's eyes as the major holidays drew nearer: one more to spend without his brother. The one disadvantage of being Vibe is that he _knew_ what could have been, and Barry didn't hold any stray anger that remained against them. They were his team, and it was his job to shoulder the burden. But what hurt the most was knowing that what Iris was currently facing was his fault. Her possible death, one possible future, the prospect of Joe losing his daughter, what they were currently facing as Wally struggled with what he saw in the speed force. It was his fault. And it was enough to make him consider a what-if, sure. But he wouldn't admit that to this clown. "No." The strain in his voice made Barry wince.

"See," Music Meister looked down at Wally laying in the cot, not awakening despite the argument going on mere feet away. "I think you're lying Barry, and I think you know that too. And you need my help."

Barry shook his head. " _See_ , I'm not taking any more help from _you_. Now get out before I lock you up."

"You forget that cell doesn't hold me Bar…" He grinned. "Just relax."

Barry felt his gaze become transfixed by Music Meister's as his eyes changed from brown to blue. The last thing he recalled was Music Meister vanishing as he heard his name being called.

"BA!"

* * *

HR was at a loss. Wallace had finally fallen asleep, so waking him was not an option that the man wanted to consider. Nightmares were tricky things, and if you could sleep without them, waking was not something that should be taken lightly. He saw Barry's cell phone sticking out of his pocket and pulled it out placing it on a side table before lifting the younger man onto a neighboring cot.

"Alright, alright, think HR," The man put his hands to his head and paced the length of the room before picking up Barry's cell phone. The time read 4AM, but this was an emergency. He scrolled through the phone and set it up for a conference call.

"Come on, pick up, pick up…"

"HR…" A sleepy voice broke the ringing of the phone in his ear. "What's wrong with Barry?"

HR glanced over to the other speedster then back to Barry as he tapped his hand against his leg impatiently waiting for an answer. "Nothing you need concern yourself with. I'm calling in the cavalry, you can...uh...just focus on getting yourself feeling better."

"You're kidding….right?" Wally sighed. " Barry's in trouble and you thought letting me _sleep_ was an option?" He sat up and reached for the shoes at the side of the bed.

" _What's going on with Barry? Why are you calling on his phone? Did something happen?"_

HR tapped the speaker button as Caitlin's voice grew more agitated.

" _Someone had better explain."_

" _Yo, it's like 5 in the morning, this couldn't wait another two hours?"_ Cisco sighed.

"I don't actually know what happened. I was working on modifying the goggles." HR said. "I heard shouting coming from the medbay and came in to see BA here falling to the ground unconscious."

" _Whoa, whoa, you touched the goggles?"_ Cisco demanded.

" _Not the point Cisco."_ Caitlin said.

"I'll go call Dad and Iris." Wally shook his head wanting to get out from the argument so he could think straight. Even via phone, those three could never reach consensus.

" _Did you actually see who attacked Barry?"_ Cisco said.

"Um...I think I might've seen...you know actually...no. But he did sound familiar."

" _Okay, so I'll breach over and pick up Cait. We'll be there in a few minutes."_ Cisco said. " _Try not to screw anything else up...okay?"_ Cisco disconnected from the line.

" _He didn't mean it HR."_ Caitlin sighed. " _We're just worried is all."_

"That makes all of us Caitlin." He sat himself in a chair. "That makes all of us."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's the start. This is going to include fun moments and moments of drama in equal measure. I hope you'll join me for this unconventional crossover adventure.**_


	2. Where You Wanted to Go Right?

_**A/N: Chapter Two is ready. Forgot to mention it last time but I own neither the Flash which belongs to DC and CW nor Glee which belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Where You Wanted to Go... Right?**

Barry woke up to the sound of...Billy Joel. It took him a while to find the source of the sound as he blinked himself awake. An iPhone that was connected to an iHome. He reached his hand out and slammed the button, pure force of habit, before he realized….he didn't own an iHome nor did he remember walking to a bed… and this wasn't the apartment he shared with Iris. In fact, it looked more like a dorm room, an _extremely upscale_ dorm room.

"About time you woke up Sebastian. Had a bit too much of a good time last night?" The voice was one he recognized, but the outfit was not. Music Meister stood in front of him, bedecked in a red and blue blazer with his hair gelled back looking like a prep school kid. "Figured I should explain the rules before you make an idiot of yourself...oops sorry, didn't mean to imply anything, but you know. Can't have you wrecking another world's order."

"Sebas... my name's Barry...what…?" Barry shook his head. " Are you insane? Where did you send me?"

"Precisely where you wanted to go of course." Music Meister shrugged. "You wanted a world with no Flash, where you didn't have to play the hero. Well congratulations. You got your wish."

"So what's the script this time?" Barry sighed. "I know there is one."

"You're learning already. Brilliant. I don't have much time. Your roommate's due back in about fifteen minutes, but as you know, the two of us don't get along. And that extends to this world as well."

Barry clenched his jaw to keep from screaming. Him and Music Meister not getting along. Well that was an understatement. "Y...you…"

"Good. Hold it. That's exactly the look." Music Meister held his hands up as if angling a camera. "Your name's Sebastian Smythe, and you're the leader of this lovely institution's show choir." He suddenly shook his head, pulling out a cell phone. He then snapped his fingers and his outfit changed, regular street clothes, but his hair remained gelled back. "You know, I'd explain more. But I'm going to be late for class at McKinley. And you're going to miss…" He frowned. "Well, you'll find out. And remember, follow the script." He vanished.

Barry watched the spot where Music Meister had been with a scowl. So there was _more singing_ involved, and he was apparently in high school. Barry decided it couldn't get much worse.

He stood going over to the closet. If this was a prep school, there was bound to be a uniform wasn't there? And sure enough. "Here it goes."

* * *

Barry's...um...Sebastian's roommate was someone familiar. And Barry almost choked on his toothpaste when he saw who it was.

 _Oh god, Wally._

Wally, well this Earth's version, was dressed in the same uniform as Barry, and he stood in front of the mirror with a comb.

"Bas, you missed first period...again. Was the hangover that bad?"

"I…" Barry's voice came out a squeak. "I...guess so…"

"If I have to cover your ass again with Professor Thame….Dad's already on my case about my grades. I'm not gonna get detention again just so you can bar hop with any dude that looks at you."

Barry could swear he was redder than his Flash uniform. Just what sort of guy was this Sebastian?

"Sorry Wally, it won't...won't happen again."

"Since when do you call me that?" Wally narrowed his eyes as he placed a hand on Barry's forehead muttering to himself. "Must be a bad one. Actually got that stick out."

Barry pushed Wally's hand away as he walked past, examining the rest of the dorm room, and then he found what he was looking for: photographs pinned to a cork board.

He found a photo of himself...well Sebastian in a sea of red and blue blazers, a group of boys. He flipped the photo around. _Dalton Academy Warblers_ and within the sea of blazers…. "Cisco and Julian…?" He rubbed his eyes, but the faces of his teammates didn't disappear from the photograph. "You've gotta be kidding me."

He shook his head placing the photograph back in his position before he pulled another: this one a photograph of him standing stiffly, the only one without his arms around anyone, Wally, Joe and two strangers who had their hands on his shoulder, parents? That was his thought. He flipped this photograph around: _Easter: Mom, Dad, Sebastian, Walter, Joseph._

So not only was his name completely different in this world, but his family too. And apparently he was someone who hooked up with anything that moved and missed classes because of hangovers. He took it back. This was getting worse.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Music Meister explained the rules, and Barry's trying to piece it together. Wally aka Walter is Sebastian's roommate and apparently they don't normally get along.**_


	3. He's Baack and Handing Out Bad Days

_**A/N: Chapter three is ready. This one was fun. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: He's Baack and Handing Out Bad Days**

"So...he was attacked? And nobody heard anyone come in?" Joe rubbed his temple. "You're kidding right? Wally?" Joe looked between Wally and Iris as Iris shook her head in warning at her father.

"You know I can sleep through a nuclear explosion." Wally was pacing, struggling to keep his speed in check."Especially after…" His voice cracked as he blinked. "Sorry...I…I'm sorry!" And then he didn't even try to restrain it. He was gone before Joe could reply.

Joe looked in the direction where his son had been only moments before.

Caitlin looked between Joe and the spot Wally had occupied. "Joe…"

"I should go find him." Joe gave a small shrug. "We're all tense, but I shouldn't have snapped. Let me know if you find anything."

"You got it Cap." HR saluted, but his attempt at optimism was halfhearted at best as his hand dropped to his side.

Caitlin frowned. "So someone broke in at almost 3:30 in the morning to attack Barry, and vanished without a trace?"

"If you really think about it, the list is pretty long. And sometimes CCPD mistakenly releases em." Cisco murmured blinking away sleep as he scrolled through security footage. "Annnd, I think I found our culprit. You're not gonna believe this."

Iris and Caitlin leaned over the monitor and saw an extremely familiar face. Barry glaring, whisper-shouting, and then a moment of stillness before he fell as Music Meister vanished.

"You're not serious…" Iris looked at the replay.

"Even I'm not that good at splicing." Cisco frowned as he placed a hand over Iris' in sympathy before he pulled back and stood from the chair.

"Well, he wasn't sticking around to wait for us. So that must mean he's after something." Iris said. "But what?"

"That's exactly what I want to know." Caitlin frowned. "Last time he wanted to teach Barry and Kara something, but what could he want with Barry now?"

"His speed." HR said. "Last time this...uh… this Magical Musicator attacked, didn't he take Barry and Kara's powers?"

Cisco raised his eyebrows. "We're literally calling him the… and you come up with ma...you know nevermind. But yeah…"

"The question is, what will he do once he has it?" Caitlin sighed.

"I don't think I want to wait around to find out. I'll try to track him." Cisco said. "But it might take a while."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Caitlin straightened as she turned to the direction of the medbay. "If this is anything like last time…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Iris followed Caitlin wordlessly, her fists clenched at her sides. They'd just gotten engaged, and now she might lose Barry, because of some freak's idea of a prank. She couldn't lose him, not when she'd just gotten him back.

* * *

Barry walked into the common room, feeling for all intents and purposes, out of his element. He'd done high school once already, so coursework wasn't entirely awful (save the outliers: Latin, what high school still taught Latin? And lacrosse practice, apparently Sebastian was on the team.) All he wanted to do was take a nap, and hopefully wake up passed out in STAR Labs to get yelled at by Caitlin. He'd take her lectures over another stick check that sent him splayed out on the field right about now. Without his healing, it was terrible.

The day had basically consisted of a series of strange looks from all of his professors, not to mention his classmates. A boy named Trent, who he recognized from the Warbler photograph, observed that this was the most that Sebastian had paid attention in his chemistry class all year. They'd thought they would have to auction his seat and replace it with a bed from one of the graduates' dormitories.

"Hello, Earth to Sebastian...hey, el capitan!" Barry blinked to see fingers snapping hurriedly in his face. Two boys sat across from him, the shorter and blonder of the two doing the snapping.

"Jeff, Jeff…" The other boy sighed grabbing Jeff's wrist gently and bringing it down to his lap. "I think you got his attention."

"What?" Barry couldn't quite stop the annoyance, then again having fingers snapping in your face for ten straight minutes could do that.

"Did you forget about practice?" Jeff stared seemingly unfazed by Barry's sharp response. "I mean, dude you're the captain, you can't exactly lapse."

"...Uh...no." Barry shook his head, maybe too quickly. "Of course not." _Well, that was a lie._ Thank god he was good at lying.

"Then why aren't you heading to the choir room?" The other boy asked. He studied Barry with narrowed eyes. "Are you okay?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, fine." Maybe not as good as he thought.

"Well come on then. Lead the way."

 _Crap._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So team Flash just found out about the return of Music Meister, and are trying to track him. Wally's having difficulty and Joe went after him. Meanwhile in the Gleeverse, Barry found out more about how hard Dalton actually is, met Nick and Jeff, and now has to go to Warbler Practice. Oh my. Just a bit of a hint for next chapter, Barry meets more people he thinks he knows as he attempts to be captain of a show choir, and a few faces from McKinley join the fray as they scope out the competition. So any suggestions for songs? What about more trouble that Barry/Sebastian can get into?**_


	4. Singing and Spying

_**A/N: Hey guys, chapter four is ready...and as promised, there's a song in this chapter. The song Me and My Broken Heart belongs to the band Rixton and respective owners. Flash belongs to CW and DC, and Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. On with the show. Also, read the bottom author's note labelled A/N 2 if you are interested in a detailed explanation regarding the identities as I will be answering a reviewer question and clarifying a bit. :)**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **Four: Singing and Spying**

"Why did we have to do this again?" Mason turned to his sister. "This uniform doesn't fit. It's too big."

"The Warblers know me from competition last year. I'd never pass." Ryder responded to the uniform complaint with a roll of his eyes before his volume dropped as he turned to Marley. "Isn't the point of a spy mission to be quiet?"

Marley shook her head. "Be _nice._ We were new once too."

"We have to scope out the competition. How else will we be able to know how many extra rehearsals to add on?" Madison said.

" _Extra_ rehearsals?" Ryder raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. If they're as good as you say, we can't just practice for a few hours and call it even."

"Right, of course we can't." Ryder trailed off. This chick's intensity could rival Rachel Berry and Kitty put together.

"If I'm a student here, shouldn't my uniform at least fit?"

"Sorry we're improvising." Marley gave a small and hopefully reassuring smile. After all, they technically only knew two Warblers, and both were former.

"And we're going to get the cops called on us by a bunch of prep school kids." Mason began hyperventilating. "I'm too young for jail."

"Well, yeah if you keep that up. Pull it together!" Madison snapped. "Besides they'll be too distracted by us." She looked over to Marley. "It's like our cousin Reggie. He goes to some fancy all boys prep school in New York, but whenever he gets in front of girls, he's so tongue tied he can't function."

"I think your logic's flawed." Ryder said.

"Just how is that?" Madison crossed her arms.

"According to Blaine, they used to have mixers with Crawford County Day at least twice a year." Marley said.

"Any boys that don't have contact with girls for an extended time are pretty much guaranteed to be horny. It's like a law or something."

Mason was currently biting his lip to the point of drawing blood as Marley covered her face with her hands debating between laughing and groaning. Ryder just shook his head. "If you say so." He couldn't really argue the point. He _was_ on the football team, and it definitely applied there, not to mention he had zero experience with the possible differences between private and public schools.

"Can I help you with something?" A boy approached, clearly a student. He had dark hair that went down to his shoulders. Marley's first thought is that it was somewhat unkempt for someone who was supposed to be in a fancy school, but that thought was quickly pushed aside as the completely rushed cover story was implemented.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Madison sidled forward. "My brother just transferred here, and he really wants to continue singing."

Marley looked to Ryder. He was watching as his eyes darted around. This had to be the worst plan in the history of plans. She just hoped Madison could keep it up.

"Transfer huh?" The kid raised his eyebrows looking over to Mason. "Kind of an odd time don't you think? You just missed a day of class."

"My flight was late. I haven't gotten my room assignment yet." Mason said.

Marley squeaked. They were busted. They were absolutely busted.

"Whatever…" The kid looked them up and down. "Word to the wise, take an acting class next time you're gonna try a cover like that. And get a uniform that fits. Not even Mr. Kreski would send transfers an untailored set."

"What gave it away?" Mason said.

The kid barked a laugh as he motioned for them to follow. "So what school are you from?"

"McKinley." Mason's answer came out more of a hiss as Madison jammed an elbow into his side.

"New Directions...should've guessed. You aren't the most subtle group."

"Are you in the Warblers?" Ryder asked.

"Since sophomore year." The boy replied. He stopped in front of a door. "If I were you, I'd make myself scarce. Just because one of your spies got lucky doesn't mean it'll work this time. Sebastian isn't as forgiving as Wes was."

"So that's it then? We can't even get a hint?" Madison huffed.

"What fun would that be?" The boy smirked. "Tell you what. I like you. You're fun. so I'm not going to say anything. It's up to you if you want to get caught." He placed a hand on the knob, waiting for the group to step aside. Mason grabbed his sister who looked just about ready to punch the kid out, dragging her to join Ryder and Marley near the edge of the hallway, out of view.

"Can you at least tell us who you are?" Marley asked.

"Francisco Ramon, friends call me Frankie."

"Uh...well it was nice to meet you Frankie...thanks for the heads up." Ryder nodded.

"Good luck New Directions. You're gonna need it."

"In your dreams." Madison said. "We're going to slay you."

"You're on. If you don't get a hearing for cheating first." With this, Frankie saluted as the giant door opened and he retreated from their view.

"What did he mean by a hearing?" Ryder asked.

Marley and Mason shrugged.

"Since we're here, we might as well try to watch." Mason began walking looking for a window. "You coming?"

Madison followed behind as Marley sighed. Mason was right. They might as well scope it out. She grabbed Ryder's hand as they followed the twins to a window.

* * *

Barry turned as he heard the door slam, and another Warbler walked in. It looked like everyone was here. There had to be at least fifteen of them in the room. It was only when he noticed the boy sit down in the very first row next to the boy that had eventually introduced himself to be Nick that Barry was able to get a better look.

And he was shocked by who he recognized it to be. "No way…"

"What now Bas?" He didn't realize he'd spoken aloud until Cisco's eyes met his. "You vetoing another song before we rehearse again?"

"Uh...no?" It was this question that made him realize that Jeff had shoved sheet music in his hand. "I was just saying that there's _no way_ we can't not do this song." He tried to make his voice sound upbeat. _Not if I want to follow the script._

"Wow, well we've got to run it at least once today. We're behind as it is." Nick looked over to Cisco. "What took you so long Frankie?"

 _Frankie?_ Barry almost choked.

"Well, you know how I'm on the tour guide committee? There were some prospective parents wanting their kids to be Warblers once they transferred that didn't know how to stop asking questions. Kreski wouldn't let me leave until I answered Every. Last. One."

Barry noticed that as he spoke "Frankie's" eyes remained glued to the window. Barry looked, but could see no one there. He shrugged it off.

"Sebastian, Nick, you got leads right?" Jeff asked.

"You got it." Nick nodded grabbing the music.

This would be fun. Barry studied the sheet music, realizing he actually knew this song. Made it slightly better.

[Nick]

 _All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart_

 _Yeah..._

[Barry] _  
Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one  
Tear me apart and then some  
How do we call this love  
I try, to run away but your eyes  
Tell me to stay, oh why  
Why do we call this love  
_[Barry, Nick] _  
It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I say  
_[Barry,Nick,Jeff, Cisco]  
 _All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
_[Nick] _  
Maybe some part of you just hates me  
You pick me up and play me  
How do we call this love  
One time tell me you need me tonight  
To make it easy, you lie  
And say it's all for love  
_[Barry,Nick] _  
It seems like we've been losing control  
Somebody tell me I'm not alone  
When I say_

 _All I need is a little love in my life_  
 _All I need is a little love in the dark_  
 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
 _Me and my broken heart_  
 _I need a little loving tonight_  
 _Hold me so I'm not falling apart_  
 _A little but I'm hoping it might kick start_  
 _Me and my broken heart_

[Warblers] _  
Woah woah  
Me and my broken heart  
Woah woah  
Me and my broken  
_[Nick] _  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Me and my broken  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
How do we call this  
_[Barry] _  
It's just me  
It's just me  
It's just me  
Me and my broken heart  
_[Barry, All Warblers] _  
All I need is a little love in my life  
All I need is a little love in the dark  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart  
I need a little loving tonight  
Hold me so I'm not falling apart  
A little but I'm hoping it might kick start  
Me and my broken heart._

Barry spun the final turn that appeared to be the natural course of the choreography (he wasn't sure how he mastered it so fast. Although he supposed Sebastian had been doing this sort of thing for ages. He guessed it was the same magical touch that had made him able to tap dance) and that's when he noticed, a group of high schoolers huddled around that same window...and one of them looked like, was that _Kara_?

* * *

"Wow, they're good…" Mason was holding the ledge of the window watching with wide eyes.

"We're better." Madison said. "We'll beat them." It was then that she noticed the multiple pairs of eyes that had met theirs from inside the room. _Seriously?_

"I think that's our cue to get out of here right Marls?" Ryder looked over to Marley.

"I think it's too late for that. They're coming to the door." Marley sighed. Why had she let Kitty talk her into this again? Oh right, she had detention.

* * *

 _ **A/N 1: Apologies in advance for the extra long endnotes , but I want to provide an answer.**_

 _ **Okay, so Marley, Ryder, Madison and Mason met Frankie (aka Cisco) and were warned about a hearing. Barry had his first Warblers practice as Sebastian, and the Warblers caught the New Directions members spying. Uh-oh. (Okay, so if you want a detailed explanation feel free to read on to A/N 2, otherwise, here's a sneak peek for next chapter): Mason, Madison, Marley and Ryder find out what exactly Frankie meant by a hearing as another familiar but not so familiar face co-presides with Barry, uh-oh, as Barry tries to sort out whether Kara got whammied again and he officially meets some of the New Directions who have some interesting reactions.**_

 _ **A/N 2:**_ _ **I wanted to clarify a question that was posed in a review. This question from**_ ** _GingerTyPerior:_** ** _will this reference Kara and Meister as Marley and Blaine?_** _ **And the answer is yes, to a point. Since Barry is Sebastian in this context, I refer to him as Barry throughout, except when it comes to other characters addressing him. He will**_ **believe _that Marley is Kara, similar to his reaction in the canon musical episode to everyone. ("Not Joe West I'm guessing?") and to Wally earlier and Cisco this chapter. Even though she is not. She is Marley Rose, not Kara Danvers, and because of this, she will not know him as Barry._**

 ** _So throughout the Gleeverse portions of this story just to clarify so far: Wally=Walter, Cisco=Frankie (This comes from another nickname that I've used and heard used for Francisco which is Frankie.)_**

 ** _As for the Music Meister as Blaine portion of the question, that is where it gets a tad more complex. Music Meister himself will be acting in a role similar to Rory's in Artie's portion of the Christmas Episode "Glee Actually". What this means is that he will drop the Blaine Anderson facade when he is_ alone _with Barry, popping in randomly to taunt and "advise" Barry, but Blaine still exists in this universe which means that Music Meister will be acting and responding as Blaine normally would. Barry would not get a Music Meister response, but a Blaine Anderson response as Blaine would respond to Sebastian. It should hopefully make more sense as the story progresses._**


	5. Symmetry

_**A/N: Hello, chapter five is ready. Little longer than expected with a bit more than anticipated, so I had to split the events in half, but hopefully it's still okay. As usual, I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five:Symmetry**

Caitlin heard a frustrated groan coming from the workshop, and she followed the sound to see Cisco poring over the notes in a small notebook.

"When there's a chance a bad's gonna escape, I try to write down what I can." Cisco didn't even look up. Caitlin stopped for a moment as he addressed her. "Guess it's something I picked up from Fake Wells. But last time he came to us...so… I've literally got nothing!" Cisco pushed the notebook away from himself. "You think I'd be able to track him...I mean, it's just energy right? That's all his voodoo is."

"Cisco…" Caitlin shook her head. "It's not your fault. For some reason, he's able to hide from us." She observed Cisco. His fists were clenched, and he was tense, sitting ramrod straight in the chair. "There's something else isn't there?"

""It's just, I've been thinking...last time Music Meister whammied Barry and Kara, there was stuff going on with Iris and Mon-El. There were problems he was trying to solve. Do you think...there's something Barry didn't tell us?"

Caitlin pursed her lips as she sat beside Cisco. It wouldn't surprise her, not in the least especially lately, but she couldn't say she wasn't as confused as Cisco. "I'm not sure...I mean we've all got a lot going on. I don't think he'd want to add to it." She was surprised by how _cold_ her tone was. The idea that Barry wouldn't share with them...or even with Iris, (because when she had talked to Iris earlier, she hadn't known anything other than the fact that Barry had been coming home late every night since he'd come out of Music Meister's last coma. Of course, Caitlin had been helping care for Wally, so her brain had naturally connected the two, assuming that Barry was just worried for the younger speedster, but what Caitlin found stranger was what Iris said next. " _We always said no secrets, but when I ask him, he just says he's fine. He seems fine, I guess, but it's the small things y'know. There's something wrong and he's not telling me."_ ) made her wonder. It hurt that he wouldn't confide in his best friends. Because, despite everything that had happened, they still considered Barry their best friend. One mistake, no matter how life changing, and despite the resentment they'd held, didn't erase nearly three years of being a team.

"There's gotta be something we're missing." Cisco said.

"We'll figure it out." Caitlin smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "We always do."

* * *

"Do you care to explain what you were doing watching our practice?" Barry watched as the dynamic in the room changed. Every other Warbler, including Frankie somehow found a spot against the wall watching the newcomers with interest as he and (well this was just getting stranger and stranger) Julian stayed close. Julian's arms were crossed and his eyebrows were raised, waiting for some sort of answer. And then just like that, the air left the room as the scene froze.

"Wow, okay, so you really are floundering." The voice said. Barry searched for the source. He frowned as he noticed Music Meister leaning against the wall.

"What do you want, and what the heck did you do?"

"They'll be fine, relax. They're just taking a little break. We could use one right?" Music Meister's grin fell as he noticed Barry's expression not changing. "Like I said before, I want to help you. I did enjoy your performance. You've still got that instinct. A few notes though…"

"Just...just stop." Barry sighed raising a hand. "I know you're getting some sort of sick enjoyment out of this, whatever. But why did you hit Kara again?"

"Kara…" Music Meister shook his head. "Kara Danvers?" His mouth twisted as he did something unexpected. He laughed. "Oh you're talking about the doppelganger." Music Meister disappeared reappearing besides the frozen doppelganger in question. "Well, there's an explanation for that. She is not Kara Danvers, much like the icicle queen you met on Earth 2 was not your Caitlin Snow. Same principle. Same face, different person." He shrugged. "It provides a certain _je ne se quoi_ , wouldn't you say? No, see this, _this_ is Marley Rose. You'll meet her soon enough I'd imagine. But why did I come here again?"

Barry groaned. "Trying to _help_." This guy was annoying.

"That's right." Music Meister said. "Thank you for the reminder Barry. So, what do you need to know? Oh the Warbler Council, they're going to be doing a disciplinary hearing for these four. You of course, are the head."

"So you've said.." Barry sighed. "But why exactly is it such a big deal?"

"Competition, they're stealing trade secrets. _Sebastian_ wouldn't let that go. Are you going to follow the script?"

"Whatever. It'd help if I actually knew something about him and this team."

"In due time. For now…" Music Meister placed a hand on his shoulder. "Improvise."

Barry attempted to swat his hand away, but ended up swatting at air as the scene suddenly returned to life.

"I…" The dark haired boy in the oversized uniform looked about ready to wet his pants. Barry's instinct was to stop this, but if he was the head of the disciplinary council, would he? "We…"

Kara...no Marley… bit her lip as her hand searched out the purchase of her companion's.

The boy next to her squeezed it briefly before breaking away, and getting in Julian's face. "Leave him alone."

"Well, one of you needs to answer the question. This is an infraction."

"Infraction," The other girl scoffed. "Wow you really do have your heads up your asses. How's the view?"

"Mads…" The dark haired boy placed a hand on the other girl's shoulder.

The girl, 'Mads' jerked away. "No, Mason, he can't be this uppity."

"Well, we did basically come here to sneak around. I think they have that right." The brown haired boy murmured.

"Sebastian, help me out here." Julian turned to him.

"I think…" Barry looked at the group, then turned to the other Warblers then back remembering what Music Meister had said. "This should be sorted by the council." He tried to sound authoritative, but couldn't help feeling like an impostor. Was this how Thawne had felt for that year? (No of course not, Thawne was a psychopath, he'd _wanted_ to take over Wells' life, Barry just wanted to get back to his.)

"That settles it then." Julian said. "Nick, Jeff."

Nick and Jeff walked over as the other Warblers began to file out of the room, all except for...

"Seb, Jules...wait!" Cisco...no Frankie spoke up. (Barry really felt like he needed a guidebook, and who was...and then he looked to Julian as the dots connected. Oh. He went by a nickname here too?)

"What?" Barry asked.

"It was my fault. I met them in the hall and well I didn't tell them to leave."

"I don't think that makes it your fault C...Frankie." Barry replied. He didn't want to implicate those kids either. What did he do next?

"Are you mad?" Jules turned to Frankie. "You let them stay to watch our practice?"

Barry's gaze drifted to the group.

"So what's the deal? Can we...go or…?"

"Ryder, shut up." Mads snapped.

"So who are you?" Barry walked over to the group.

"You mean you actually care?" The brunette boy raised his eyebrows. "Since when does Sebastian Smythe care about making friends?"

"Well," Barry said. "It'd help to know what to call you if you're going in front of the committee, easier." _Nice save._

"Sure…" He frowned. "Well, I'm Ryder." Ryder pointed around. "That's Mason, Madison and Marley. I'm sure your friend's told you we're in the New Directions."

"Yeah…" Barry nodded along. He'd talk to Frankie once Jules was done chewing him out. A little half-truth could get him more information from these kids.

"Sebastian, we need your help. Stop your flirting for one second." Nick's voice carried across the room.

"Coming. And I was _not_ flirting." Barry crossed the room as his voice dropped to a whisper on the last word. Mostly because he was trying to hide his shock. There was no sign of Frankie at the table. The table was extremely long and clean. Barry could make out a name plate with his name. A gavel sat behind it.

"Save it Smythe. Let's just get this over with." Jules said.

Interacting with this version of Julian made Barry realize why he'd hated the guy for so long. When Music Meister chose this world, he didn't pull any stops. Barry sighed. He was presiding over his first hearing. This was not weird at all. Nope not weird.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So the actual hearing will be next chapter and Barry will get some more insight into Sebastian's relationship with Frankie and Jules as he has his first conversation with Frankie outside of Warbler practice, as back at McKinley, the New Directions organize a plan of attack to throw the Warblers off of their game. And Barry accompanies Walter home for the weekend. On the Team Flash side of things, Joe and Wally come up with an alternative plan to help Barry.**_


	6. Hazing?

_**A/N: Here with the next chapter. As usual, I don't own Glee or the Flash nor do I own any songs. Just my convoluted plot bunny. This chapter had to be split up, not that that is necessarily a bad thing, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Hazing?**

Mason was rocking back and forth from heel to toe. It was a nervous habit, one he was not quite sure how to stop. The Warblers, the four he assumed were upperclassmen, sat along the long table.

"Alright… um… would you mind telling us what happened?" The one that had asked Ryder their names spoke. _This_ was supposed to be the uber evil meerkat faced captain of the warblers he'd heard so much about? The one that had ripped Blaine Anderson's cornea with a rock salt Big Gulp? Mason bit his lip to keep a laugh from escaping. Not that he could argue with the physical description. Tall, wiry, definite Timon resemblance. But, he'd dealt with Coach Sue Sylvester over a whole summer during training camp, while being deprived of water in the middle of a heat wave, until he'd successfully landed after being shot out of a cannon four feet. He was pretty sure he had evil leaders pinned. And this guy just seemed nervous.

"We came to find out what we're up against." Madison responded without preamble.

"Did you really?" The two that sat next to the leader exchanged looks. They almost seemed familiar with these circumstances, more familiar than the so-called captain at any rate. The blonde's friend, at least they seemed to be friends gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like _deja vu_.

"What else could we be doing here, since apparently we don't pass as students?" Madison gestured between herself and Marley.

"What Madison is trying to say…" Marley stepped forward. "Is that this is their first time competing against you, and they wanted to see firsthand."

Mason wasn't entirely sure that Marley was making a much better argument, considering it seemed like they ran closed practices, well more closed than New Directions at any rate.

"Isn't that what Youtube is for?" The captain spoke again leaning forward. Mason was hit with the idea that he was asking these questions for the first time.

The other three nodded slightly in agreement.

"Well…" Ryder didn't seem to have a rebuttal. His jaw set. The main argument besides what it actually was, spying, was not one that sounded good. It was the one that they all knew, but refused to say.

"I'd venture a guess." The other blonde, the only one that Mason thought actually fit in at this snobbish place upon first glance, replied. "Hazing? Hmm?"

Mason and his sister exchanged a look, their expressions mirrors, wide eyes. This wasn't a question they could answer, although Mason knew when Tina had made the suggestion, it had that undertone. He wasn't stupid. He'd been to enough camps with Mads to know what hazing looked like. And they were already targets at McKinley. _The Incest Twins._ But to be targeted by New Directions, the group that was supposed to be a family. He supposed if they wanted to get out of this, it'd have to be the truth.

"You got us." Ryder responded first. "It was a prank. We needed to see if they had what it took."

Marley winced, trying to send a signal to Madison, one that Mason received, but couldn't quite swallow. He knew this would be difficult for Madison. It was for him, and he was pretty sure it was a lie that they were just trying to save themselves with at the moment. Ryder and Marley wouldn't really go along with the hazing of freshmen...would they?

"You've expanded beyond slushies to cheating?" The Warbler scoffed. "Well...I think the decision lies with the captain ultimately. You're free to go wait in the hallway if you would like."

"Thank you." Marley sighed as she led them out into the hall.

* * *

Once they had left, Barry turned to Jules. "Was that necessary?"

"Please, compared to your usual methods… that was a slight tap on the wrist." Jules shrugged. I'm surprised more wasn't... _Captain_. Or did that bender last evening scramble your brains about how this council works as well?"

"Jules… come on that's enough. We've got other things to worry about besides a sudden personality change." Jeff rolled his eyes. "But I do think it'll be safe to let them go. They didn't do any harm, and we have time to replace that song in our set."

"That's your problem Sterling…"

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Your friend defected and it's softened you."

"Transferring schools, I'd hardly call that a defect Albert."

Barry looked over to Nick who made a motion with his hand like banging a...that's it! Barry grabbed the gavel and banged it three times. "Cut it out!"

The arguing ceased.

"Thank you. Um...okay, I agree with Jeff for the time being." Barry tried. "Is there maybe a compromise in the rules?" He knew show choirs had rules about this sort of thing right? And a school as old as this had to have some ancient traditions that could be used in lieu of action that got those kids called into _their_ teacher's office.

"A preliminary invitational." Nick offered with raised eyebrows and a less than subtle glance to Jeff. "We've done it once before, you remember? Although it wasn't quite as formal..." He winced at something.

"Oh for god's sake." Jules huffed. "Of course he remembers! It went viral, and he was nearly arrested. I wasn't even a part of it and I know that."

"We sing for the song. Or in this case...they sing to prove their mettle." Jeff said. "All in favor?"

The vote went through three to one, the one of course being Jules who left the room before the four New Directions even reentered to get the verdict.

* * *

 _ **Alright, so the Warbler council decided on a "preliminary invitational" the old school Warbler tradition of a duel or a sing off, and unbeknownst to Barry, he will have to deal with the effects of Sebastian's last sabotage plan and the New Directions' memory of it. How do you think that will play out? Next chapter: the conversation between Barry and Frankie, the New Directions including Music Meister/Blaine and Kurt, and Barry accompanies Walter home for the weekend. And on Team Flash's side of things Joe and Wally come up with an alternative plan to help Barry. Any songor situation suggestions? Drop em in a review.**_


End file.
